Just Beyond My Reach
by CrazyHalf-Blood31
Summary: An 18 year old Secret Service agent comes to the Providence for a background check-up. What happens if she starts to fall for the resident EVO? Rex/OC T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**(CHEERING!) Yay! Ello everyone! I am exited! This is my 10th story on fanfiction! I know it's a little step on being an author, but I feel very accomplished! Thanks everyone for reading my stories and giving me support. From the first story to now. I know i'm a very active writer, and after 2-3 chapters I lose ideas, but you guys are such an inspiration to me. So, for a reward for you guys, i'm going to have a new chapter up on every one of my stories before Thanksgiving. ^.^ Here's my new story, Losing The Game. (I don't own Generator Rex.) Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Losing The Game-Chapter 1**

I rubbed my temples. This Secret Service work was getting a little too hard on me. I'm Secret Service Agent Hale, or Heather Hale. I'm 18, and had just found out I was going to have to do a background check on a Providence base. I know, i'm a little young to be in the Secret Service, but they need people to blend undercover, so here I am.

I groaned and looked around my office, spotting my small bookcase. I stood up, _'Might as well bring something to do while on the chopper.' _I thought. I walked over to the shelf and picked out my net book, shoving it into my bag. I walked to the full body mirror and examined myself. Tan skin, short, spiky black hair, and startling electric blue eyes. I was wearing regular teenager clothes. Not my usual black suit.

I was wearing dark wash jeans, a maroon, tight fitting Hollister* t-shirt, amber brown boots, a tan jacket, and a brown knit, slouch beret (pronunciation: bear-EY). I tugged off my beret and pulled my hair up, securing it with a clip, revealing my ears, that had 5 piercings on them. 2 on my lower ear lobes, 3 on the tops. There were multiple bangles on my wrists, and 3 necklaces hanging from my neck.

There was a knock at the door, shocking me out of my revenue. I turned around. "Come in!" I yelled. The door opened, to reveal Agent Six, the sixth most dangerous man in the world. "Choppers here, Agent Hale." I nodded, and grabbed my black backpack off my desk.

The chopper ride was short, I was on my net book most of the time. I glared down at the base. _'This is where i'm going to be for the next three months, eh?' _I thought. I got out once the chopper down, following Six to a boy my age, Dr. Holiday, and a monkey. "Agent Hale, meet Rex." I nodded at him and turned to Dr. Holiday. "It's nice to see you again, Holiday." She nodded towards me. "Same here, Agent Hale."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't stick to formalities, Doc. We're going to be stuck with each other for the next three months. At least theres another girl here." She smiled. "So... this is the Secret Service agent everyone was talking about?" Rex asked. I turned back to him. "It's Agent Hale to you, kid." He looked taken aback. "Kid? I'm older than you!" He exclaimed.

"Then tell me, how old are you?" He smirked. "17" I glared. "18" He was about to say something, when Six spoke up. "Sorry about that, Rex doesn't take much to formalities." I kept my emotionless face on. "Being rude is a fatal flaw." And followed Six and Holiday into the base, leaving a confused Rex behind.

After a few hours, I knew where everything in the base was. I was shown to a room and an office. They didn't have much to them. White walls, white furniture, white everything. I plopped down on my bed, exhausted, and changed. These normal clothes had gotten to me. I put on a white blouse, a black blazer, skinny black pants, and black heels. The only jewelry I was wearing was all my piercings,and a silver bracelet.

_"Attention, dinner is in 10 minutes, dinner in 10 minutes."_ I grabbed my clip board off my nightstand, and went to the cafeteria. When I got there, the only seat open was in between Rex and Holiday, so I rushed to get it. "Evening, Agent Hale." Rex said while I sat down. "Who forced you?" I asked. Holiday looked up. I grunted. "Figures." I plopped onto my seat and put a steak and mashed potatoes onto my plate.

I took a bite, and it tasted TERRIBLE. I was still able to keep an unemotional face on. I wrote _'needs better food.'_ on my clip board. Rex snorted, and I glared at him. I pushed my plate away. "You know, I think i'm going to the city for pizza." I said, standing up. "Come with?" Rex asked. "No, that is okay." I started to walk away, when Rex caught up with me. "Come on, I'll buy!" He offered. I rolled my eyes. "Fine, but we're getting Dominoes. Weather you like it or not."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! It's Crazy Half Blood here! I know I haven't updated ANY of my stories in a while. But, I'm TRYING to get them all finished. So please, bear with me. I know a lot of them are just one chapter, and are REALLY short, but I'm not really focused on this right now. I might not continue my other stories. Or at least until I'm finished with a story I'm currently working on. Thanks.**


End file.
